


Body Images

by allsnowbaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Image, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsnowbaz/pseuds/allsnowbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine hasn't been intimate in two weeks, and it's frustrating for the both of them. </p><p>Why has Blaine been acting like this?<br/>Why haven't they made out for more 30 seconds?<br/>And what is up with all those layers of clothes Blaine has been wearing lately? </p><p>Kurt don't know. The only thing he do know is that he is going to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Images

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot, (1,7K) by Klaineiseverything.
> 
> Brief mentions of Cocks and Come, eheh.

It started out as a normal Friday morning. Blaine woke up before Kurt, as usual. Blaine made Kurt breakfast, as usual. Kurt was in the bathroom for half an hour, as usual. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek, before they went out the front door, as usual. Kurt reminded Blaine about their scheduled spa session Saturday morning, as usu- 

Wait what? Blaine thought. 

"Uhm about that-" Blaine started, but got interrupted before he could finish the sentence. 

"Please don't say you have some where else to be," Kurt said, lifting a brow at him, "You have to admit - we always have the best sex in those tubs." 

Blaine had to agree with that, they always did have the best sex when they were in the private tub, Kurt got FOR FREE, another advantage Kurt got for his internship at Vouge. 

Blaine hadn't told Kurt about his problems, but he knew Kurt was onto him. Blaine closed his eyes, and imagined his body in his mind. Was he going to be able to do this? The belly fat he'd gotten since he moved to New York was all he was thinking about lately. It was slowly driving him (and probably Kurt as well,) nuts that they hadn't been intimate in two weeks. But Blaine just couldn't do it, he was so ashamed of his body that he made the conclusion that if he was discussed by what was hiding under his clothes - then Kurt probably would be as well. He'd been able to cancel last weeks scheduled spa session: and Kurt was already onto him. He wasn't going to be able to cancel this one as well. But he was not going to let Kurt break of the engagement because of the extreme mount of body fat he'd developed, as quickly as Kurt had become every gay mans fantasy. Before he knew what he'd done he'd agreed to go to the spa Saturday morning with Kurt. 

Kurt had no idea what was going on with his fiancé. What he did know was, the he was going to figure it out, and help him get through whatever was bothering him.  
He had been acting WEIRD. Taking showers every morning, changing In the bathroom. The longest make out session they'd been having for the past two weeks, (and yes, Kurt counted the seconds,) was only half a minute long. HALF A MINUTE LONG! And when Kurt had started to take of Blaines bow tie, Blaine suddenly had somewhere to be. It was confusing. Was Blaine not turned on by him anymore? Kurt wasn't sure that was why Blaine had been distant, but he wasn't taking any chances of loosing Blaine. So he'd started working out even more than he did before. Which ended up meaning more nights In the gym: less nights to be snuggled up on the couch with his gorgeous fiancé. Blaine didn't seem to have any problems with this, because lately he'd been more comfortable sitting what felt like miles away from Kurt.  
And Kurt hated himself for being so horny, that he had to jerk himself of, while Blaine was out.  
But Kurt needed Blaine. He need to come all over Blaines stomach, and he needed to ride him, just like he used to, and the spa session Saturday morning was his chance. But first he was going to end this whole mess, because both of them was suffering under it, and they needed to talk free from their hearts. There was only one thing left to do: he had to confront Blaine. 

\--

Blaine was exhausted. Today he discovered that fighting with swords, while having to layers of clothes on, was not as easy as he thought it would be. He hoped that he had burned some calories. Actually, he thought he might had. The first thing he did when he got home, was going directly into the bathroom. There he was greeted by his worst enemy: the scale. Blaine knew he had to check his weight. He just had to. It had been 5 hours of rehearsal, and he needed to know that he'd earned something. Right before he stepped onto the scale, he could see someone was standing in the door entrance. Kurt was staring at him, his eyes full of questions. 

"K-k- Kurt," Blaine finally managed, "Thought you said you and Rachel were going out tonight." 

"Well, that was a lie. I, Uhm, made us dinner. Thought we needed a date night." Kurt said. 

Blaine nodded, smiling thankfully, taking he's fiancés hand; guiding him away from the bathroom, away from the scale.  
__________________________________________________________________________

"So are we ever going to talk about what you were doing in the bathroom earlier?" Kurt asked Blaine, trying to get eye contact. 

It had been two hours since Kurt found an oddly scared Blaine, standing in front of their scale, looking insecure. 

"Come on Kurt," Blaine said, moving just a bit closer towards Kurt, "Don't you ever weigh yourself?" 

This took Kurt by surprise. If Blaine was talking openly about this, then Kurt would as well.

"Of course I do, but you don't."

"Yes I do." 

"No you don't. Honey, you once told me that standing on a scale, never did anything good, for anybody." 

"That is true. But people change, they grow. I mean, just look at you."  
Blaine said, immediately regretting it. 

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing." 

"Of course it is. I think you owe me an explanation here."

"It's really nothing, Kurt."  
Blaine said, feeling so uncomfortable, he had to crack his toes. 

"Does this has something to do with the fact that we haven't been intimate in two weeks?" Kurt asked carefully,  
"was it something I did?" 

"No Kurt, no."

"D-D-do you not find me attractive anym-more?" Kurt stuttered, afraid of the answer.

"Kurt honey," Blaine started, now knowing Kurt hadn't even considered not having sex, because of Blaine body changes.  
"Look, it's me. I'm the problem here. While you've trained up your muscles, I've gained so much weight. Like.... It's awful. I love you, so, so much, but I'm afraid that if you see me naked, you'll find me disgusting and unattractive. And I can't let that happen. Just, let me take care of this, and I'll let you know when my body fat is back to normal. Then we'll have amazing sex again, without all of this," Blaine pointed at his stomach, "getting in the way."

Kurt eyes went wide, and Blaine couldn't read him.  
Then Kurt started to cry, and Kurt NEVER cried. Blaine moved closer to him, hugged him, and kissed his forehead while whispering: 

"Baby I find you so attractive, I truly do, and I long for you as well, and I know you're sad that my body isn't what it used to be, but I'll get it under control, I'll do anything for you."  
Suddenly all of Kurts muscles tended, and Kurt stopped crying. 

"Wait what? Do you actually think that was why I was crying?" Kurt asked, his hands clumsily, yet beautifully, removing the tears from his cheeks. 

"I guess I just-"

"Wait- let me talk for a second." Kurt interrupted.

"Blaine, when I look at you, only one word comes to my mind: love. Even if your weight said hundred pounds, I would still love you the same. YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL. You know, some of the many reasons why I fell in love with you back In sophomore year was because of your charming smile, your beautiful hazel-brown eyes, your gelled back hair, and the way your curls start to show up when you're sweating. And you would still have all of these things if you were fat. But guess what? You're not. Honey, you look hotter than ever. And these past few weeks without sexually contact, has been really hard on me, cause you've looked so beautiful, and it almost felt like you weren't mine, when I weren't aloud to touch you like I normally would. All I want is you, all I've ever wanted is you." 

And with that, he leaned in and closed the gap between the them. At first Blaine didn't kiss Kurt back. But Kurt wasn't going to give up, so he pressed just a little harder against Blaines lips, until Blaine gave in. Kurt was the first one to open his mouth, giving Blaine access. He could feel Blaine considering the whole thing, but Kurt didn't care. He needed Blaine more than ever. After making out for a minute or so, Kurt decided to take the next step. He crawled up In Blaine's lap, still kissing him deeply. They were both wearing sweatpants, and when Kurt felt Blaine's hard cock under his own, he groaned loud. Blaine groaned as well, sliding his cock up at Kurts through the fabric. Kurt grabbed the bottom of Blaines t-shirt, ready to pull it over his head, when Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt, Kurt, easy. I'm not ready for that." Blaine said, still breathing heavily. 

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Well, I think you're perfect, and I love you. I need you. I'm so fucking hard, it hurts."  
And then Blaine groaned in his ear, and Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to ever live a normal life, if he didn't get his fiancé right here - right now.

"W-what if I go first? I'll strip completely, and then I'll undress you as slowly as I can, and then I'll worship ever inch of your skin, to make sure you know just how amazingly beautiful you are."

"I think that would be okay..." Blaine got out after moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

And with that, Kurt stripped. First his t-shirt, and then is sweatpants, and last: his boxer-briefs.

"Oh g-God Kurt, you lo-ok gorgeous." Blaine got out, still fully clothed. 

"You should see yourself. I'm gonna come just by looking at you." Kurt said, his cock tip shining with pre come. 

"Kurt shit." Blaine groaned, as Kurt pushed him down on the couch. 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, okay baby? I promise,” Kurt whispered in Blaines ear, “I love you.”

“God, I love you too, and don’t you ever go around believing anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it! Short as heck, but I couldn't write anything more on it, that i thought was good enough.
> 
> I just got this moment a couple of weeks ago, where i just had to write. We were at a dinner party, and ever since i woke up the next day, I haven't been able to write anything good on it.
> 
> If you find any gramma/ spelling mistakes you feel like i should be aware of, do not feel scared to comment them down below.
> 
> see ya soon.
> 
> \- Klaineiseverything.


End file.
